


Like Kindling To Fire

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is everything, and he will never leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kindling To Fire

Bane dreams she is beside him in the Pit, though this is not possible. He watched her jump and let himself be pulled back into the abyss. This is his way to atone for all the atrocities he had committed in his lifetime. She had been born in the darkness, her mother’s self sacrifice unheard of and not valued by most of the denizens; their sense of decency and respect had withered away with lack of sunlight, decent food or care. Bane remembers when Talia had been born, a quickly hushed wail behind a locked door, then later she was all tremulous eyes and pleading glances not to reveal her secrets. He could have been a destroyer, as he had been in the past, but there had been just enough humanity left within him to save her.

He doesn’t know how old he is, though he does know he is old enough to be her father. Her father never knew she even existed, her mother made sure to tell her that. Talia has no respect for ignorance, realizes pain is a useful tool.

Dreaming helps him ignore the pain. There is neverending pain, and all he can do is dream, sleep, cover himself with a mask of battered cloth and the knowledge that he had done something right after all.

But she can’t be here now. She can’t be in the Pit. Talia flew, made the leap of faith. She can’t be here now, witness to his unceasing pain.

“Sh, my friend,” she whispers, an odd cadence to her voice. Bane wants to cry out no, no, this cannot be, you can’t be here. But Talia has her hands over his, eyes shining and wet with tears she will never shed for him. “You saved me once. Let me save you.”

“You can’t.”

 _“Let me.”_ Her voice is a command, and in Bane’s utter devotion to her, cannot tell her no after all.

Pain is like fire. It can be a weapon, useful information, a tool, something to sharpen the soul to a razor’s edge. The ruin of Bane’s face is nothing but a mass of fire, touching off even worse torture if manipulated by the doctors she tries to find for him.

She comes to him at night, looking to soothe the torture. “My friend, my faithful Bane,” she whispers into his ear, her touch soft and caressing. Doctors tell her that they will do their best to repair the damage. His scars can be removed, but his face is likely beyond repair. They will have to use unorthodox methods, and Talia authorizes it all. She leaves kisses and gentle touches along the newly healing skin, lets him caress her flesh in amazement. She is stunning, appearing older than she truly is, and they look of an age.

Bane doesn’t resist her when she mounts him, when he takes her maidenhead and there is blood smeared across his erect cock afterward. She gives him this gift, as she gives him sunlight and the venom aerosolized across the ruined mass of facial tissue. She gives him pleasure and her entire self in utter devotion, true love as her mother once gave it to a faithless man that never came to rescue her. Bane protected her as a child and now she returns the favor as he heals.

He takes her with fervor when he is strong enough, pushing her down to the bed and imaging that he can kiss her and feel her smooth skin across his face. It is agony without the mask her doctors create, it is fire he willingly suffers through in order to taste her with his own tongue. It is payment for incandescent love that she gives him, and he glories in her cries of pleasure beneath his hands.

Talia is everything, and he will follow her wherever she goes. Whatever mad plan she has, he will take to the fullest and ensure its completion. Bane is her shadow, her friend, her lover. He is the face that others fear, not realizing she carries the knife in her small hands. He wears the mask on his face and serves as her mask, taking her legend and striking fear into the hearts of her enemies.

She is everything, and Bane will never leave her.


End file.
